US 20040062408 disclose a hearing aid with a casing element enclosing electronic components and a battery drawer hingedly connected to the casing element for pivotal movement with respect to the casing element. The battery drawer aligns, in a first pivotal position, with the casing, and in a second pivotal position it grants access to a battery compartment. The bushings in the casing element correspond to seats in the battery drawer and are provided co-axially with the desired pivotal axle. This hinging of the battery drawer works quite well, but at times the battery drawer may come of in-advertently when handled rough during change of the battery, and further the clicking on of the battery drawer will cause wear to the seats, as they are made from plastic parts without much wear resistance.
Further it is known to provide a usual hinge pin passing through openings in the battery drawer and the casing part. Such a hinge pin being made of steel or iron will ensure, that the battery drawer stays on the remaining hearing aid parts, but it is rather cumbersome to insert the steel pin, as during insertion the battery drawer and the casing are to be held with the tiny holes for the steel pin in perfect alignment, and doing this while at the same time maneuvering the miniature steel pin into place in the holes is not at all an easy task.
It is desired to provide a hearing aid with a battery drawer, which is secured safely to the remaining hearing aid, and at the same time can be readily assembled and dis-assembled there from when the battery drawer needs to be exchanged.